Birds of the world
by Godlover10
Summary: When the Blue macaw and the Scarlet macaw tribes are threatened by war. Jewel decided it is unsafe to live there so she drags her family and their friends on a vacation. But when they get stranded, they will face many obstacles on their way home and they will meet different birds of the world


**Hey, guys. I'm proud to bring you a new story. Now, i know you guys are wondering what's going to happen to my old story "Always Have Faith". Well, i'm going to be working on that story and this story at the same time. So i'll be pretty busy along with school and stuff.**

**Also, i absolutely loved Rio 2. I thought it was better than the first one.**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be pretty short, as i'm just warming you guys up to this story. Anyway, it's time for me to shut up, now. Let's get to the story, shall we?**

**Chapter 1**

It has been 5 months since Blu and his family have moved from the comforts of Rio, to the jungle. Ever since the area became a reserve. The Blue macaws have grown in population. The scarlet macaw tribe has come to live with the Blue macaw tribe. Felipe has given his rule of the scarlet macaws over to Eduardo leaving him even more busy with two tribes to watch over instead of one.

Felipe has found himself a mate. He lives in a isolated part of the forest of the amazon

Roberto has also found himself a mate and has three kids of his own.

It's been pretty peaceful in the amazon.

Blu slowly opened his eyes as the light shined through hitting him in the face. He groaned as he forced himself up onto his talons. He looked back at Jewel who was sleeping. Suddenly his attention shifted to the entrance of his hollow as a scarlet macaw flew in.

"Blu, Eduardo wants you. He doesn't seem very happy. I need you to follow me". The scarlet macaw said as he flew out of the hollow. With Blu following him.

Blu and the scarlet macaw flew past the clay banks were most of the blue and scarlet macaws were. They finally reached their destination as Blu landed at the front of Eduardo's hollow.

"Eduardo?. Are you in here?". Blu asked as he still found Eduardo a little intimidating.

There was no answer. Suddenly, Eduardo walked out. He looked towards the scarlet macaw.

"Thank you for bringing Blu here. You can leave now". Eduardo said.

The scarlet macaw nodded and flew off. Eduardo then turned towards Blu.

"Come, closer Blu". Eduardo said.

Blu walked forward slightly.

"Closer". Eduardo said.

Blu walked a little closer.

"I'm not in the mood for games Blu. Come here, NOW!". Eduardo said.

Blu walked right up to Eduardo. There was a moment of silence when , suddenly Eduardo's large light blue wing smacked Blu in the cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?". Blu asked rubbing his cheek with his wing.

"I told you to deal with the Hahn's macaws. Now i hear that they are on the verge of starting a war with us. Why is that Blu?". Eduardo asked.

"I tried to negotiate with them about the borders. But their leader, Carlos isn't exactly the negotiating type" Blu said.

"Well, i need you to try to keep on negotiating with them". Eduardo said.

"I'll try. But i don't think anything i do is going to work". Blu said.

Eduardo grabbed his Blu's beak and pulled him to his face.

"I don't want to hear excuses. If we go to war with them and we lose. Then we'll lose our entire grove of Brazil nuts. And not only that, but they'll probably force us out of the reserve and we'll have to relocate. Understand?". Eduardo said letting go of Blu's beak.

Blu nodded.

"I understand, Eduardo. I'll fly over there and talk to him right now". Blu said.

"You do that". Eduardo said.

Blu opened his large blue wings and flew away.

Jewel flew up to Eduardo.

"Ah, sweety. I see you're awake". Eduardo said as he planted a kiss on her head. Jewel smiled.

"Good, morning daddy. Where did you send Blu?". Jewel asked.

"Oh, he just had to talk to the leader of the Hahn's macaws.". Eduardo said.

"They're still bothering us?". Jewel asked.

"Yes, and their leader Carlos is threatening to start a war with us. A war, that we can't afford". Eduardo said.

"Should we even worry about the Hahn's macaws, daddy?. I mean, we easily outnumber them. We can take them on". Jewel said.

"That's what you think honey. But the Hahn's macaws are one of the most skilled of all the macaws. They're one of the best fighters, and they're one of the smartest. It may seem like easy victory for us. But, believe me. It's not". Eduardo said.

"Then why are you sending Blu to negotiate with them, daddy?. Why can't you send someone else?". Jewel asked worried for her mate.

"Cause, Blu's nice attitude makes him the perfect negotiator. If i send someone else. They might get into a fight with them or something". Eduardo said.

Jewel waited a couple of seconds until she started to speak again.

"Daddy, i need to talk to you about something. It's pretty important". Jewel said.

"Can it wait?". Eduardo asked.

Jewel shook her head. Eduardo nodded in understanding and they both walked into Eduardo's hollow to talk in total privacy

**Alright, guys. Well, that wraps up chapter one. Tell me what you thought**


End file.
